PRELUDE
by KaMUi-cHaN
Summary: Juntos Tendran q evitar q se colapsen sus universos, aunque ese significa q sacrifiquen sus propias vidas...


_

* * *

La siguiente historia es otro de mis intentos de plasmar algo de lo que pasa en mi exótica y enigmática imaginación. Como no estoy acostumbrada a escribir lo que se puede llamar historias comunes, habrán de suponer que esta historia es algo fuera de lo usual, así q bajo su propio riesgo la leerán (y espero q lo hagan y luego no se arrepienten, por piedad!!!). _

_Bueno sí aun sigues leyendo, gracias por ignorar mis debrayes y enterate que este es un multicrossover alguno q otro anime, libro o serie que en el momento se me haya ocurrido escribir…_

_Disclaimer: todos los personajes utilizados en esta obra le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños._

****

****

**PRELUDE**

Esa noche, como todas las de ese més, habían tenido que soportar las inclemencias de calor que azotaban a la región. Ninguno de ellos se había quejado, pero incluso hasta el más calmado de los seres soportar el calor y a los mosquitos, que disfrutaban carcomer hasta la piel más áspera, caía en la desesperación. Y no por nada la llamaban a ella desesperada, todas sus piernas estaban llenas de ronchas enormes y rojas que solo ardían más cuando las rascaba.

"Esto ya es imposible" pensó y se paro de la cama para caminar por la habitación, lo cierto es que ya no aguantaba más pero sabía bien que a este grado de la misión ya no podía abandonarla.

Aun recordaba con claridad lo que su abuela le había dicho antes de morir_…"Si alguna vez tienes problemas, pedile ayuda a él…tú eres parte de su sangre…no te la negara…"_ y ahora ella necesitaba toda la ayuda posible, sabia bien que en particular la que él pudiera darle le beneficiara grandemente, pero también era cierto que tan solo una vez en su vida lo había visto y no era tan fácil llegar y decir simplemente: "Hola como estas? No se si te acuerdes pero soy pariente tuyo, hija de tu hija que abandonaste, nieta de la esposa que dejaste cuando mas te necesitaba, y sabes que ahora desgraciadamente necesito tu ayuda y vengo haberte la cara", la verdad es que ella aun estaba algo enojada con él, más bien bastante furiosa, no era buena idea pedirle a alguien ayuda si se presentaba con esos argumentos.

Trato de tranquilizarse y pensar en otra cosa, pero lo primero que le vino a la mente fue que si no juntaba rápidamente a todas las personas para el concilio simplemente el mundo en donde ahora vivían no se salvaría.

Rápidamente desecho ese pensamiento de su cabeza, claro que lo lograría, lo sabia ella junto con los demás podrían detener la gran amenaza que los acechaba y después de eso ella volvería a buscar a su familia y vivirían felices para siempre.

Tal vez, pensó, era cierto lo que decía la gente, su familia estaba maldita, no se les permitía amar a otras personas y sin embargo lo habían hecho y por ello habían de condenarles… pero el destino había sido muy cruel con el castigo.

Ya no quiso pensar en eso, recordar el pasado solo hacia que llorara y en estos momentos debía de estar completamente alerta.

Como en otras ocasiones la visión llego de sopetón y hacia que su cuerpo se convulsionara violentamente lastimándose pero a ella no le importaba, si ese sacrificio lograba que todos se salvaran bien lo valía. La imagen poco apoco se fue esclareciendo y ello capto en seguida el mensaje.

Después de todo la suerte le había cambiado, el próximo integrante se encontraba en el mismo lugar que su abuelo y seria fácil de identificarlo pues una cicatriz adornaba su frente.

Ese verano Harry Potter había cumplido 16 años, cualquier otro chico normal de su edad estaría afuera, en las calles disfrutando alegremente de su juventud, pero la verdad es que él apenas y quería salir de su habitación y tampoco él era muy normal que digamos, harry era todo un mago y no un mago cualquiera, si no el mago que estaba destinado a eliminar al Lord Voldemort. Él chico hubiera dado lo que fuera para que él no hubiera sido el elegido, esa estupida profecía solo había hecho que perdiera a sus seres queridos, primero a sus padres y ahora a su padrino. Harry pensó en él, hubiera sido tan dichoso cuando se fuera a vivir junto con Sirius, pero ahora por culpa de un estupido con delirios de grandeza ya no lo haría.

Lo peor de ese verano es que no había podido abandonar la casa de sus tíos, por seguridad le habían dicho y aunque los Dursleys habían cambiado un poco la manera de tratarlo, seguían siendo insoportables.

Las lechuzas llegaban diariamente a su habitación con noticias de sus amigos Hermione y Ron, pero no era lo mismo que hablar con ellos directamente y sobre todo cuando las noticias del profeta eran cada vez más paranoicas, pues casi aseguraban que Voldemort era omnipotente y se encontraban en todas partes de Ingletarra, pero la verdad es que no habían podido localizarlo ni a él ni a los secuaces que aun lo acompañaban.

La mayoría de las veces que había estado en su habitación la rabia lo apoderaba, y más cuando recordaba con impotencia que no podría salir tan fácilmente de Privet Drive e ir él mismo en busca de Voldemort. Se recostó de nuevo en su cama y empezó a acariciar a Hedwig que había ido a posarse a su lado, como queriendo tranquilizarlo. Mientras imaginaba que se batía en duelo con Voldemort, teniendo él una gran ventaja sobre su adversario, oyó un ruido proveniente de los arbustos que adornaban la entrada de la casa de sus tíos, se levanto de la cama y se asomo pero no vio nada anormal, tal vez se lo había imaginado, ya el año pasado había estado paranoico buscando ruidos anormales, pero después de todo había acertado puesto que un mago si había estado a su acecho.

Se volvió asomar y volteo para todos lados, solo se encontraba ahí un chico parado en la acera de enfrente que le sonrió amablemente, Harry le devolvió una sonrisa un tanto tímida y volvió a meterse en su cuarto. Aunque no era anormal que la gente mostrara algo de cortesía sonriendo a gente desconocida, no era común en Privet drive donde todos los vecinos solo se saludaban para criticarse a sus espaldas. El chico le había resultado vagamente familiar de hecho, pensó, se parecía algo a él aunque era más alto y algo más lleno.

Tía Petunia grito a Harry desde la cocina que fuera a sacar la basura a los contenedores del patio, él chico resignado bajo a cumplir las ordenes pues no quería que sus tíos lo molestaran. Bajo a la cocina y comprobó porque Dudley no podía sacar la basura, pues estaba ensimismado viendo un programa de moda en la televisión , algo que ver con los famosos Reality Shows, que gracias a Dios habían logrado que el Gran D se olvidara por completo salir a las calles y seguir molestando a chicos inofensivos.

- Hola –saludo una voz desconocida a Harry mientras vaciaba la basura.

-Hhola-contesto sobresaltado.

- Parece que no te la pasas muy divertido- dijo él chico que antes le había sonreído.

-Noo… la verdad es que no, disculpa te conozco?

-Pues no, solo estoy aquí de pasada y también estoy algo aburrido. Disculpa si te moleste-contesto el chico amablemente, le volvió a sonreír a Harry y se alejo de él.

Potter pensó que tal vez había sido algo grosero, pero después de todo con Voldemort al acecho era mejor no relacionarse con gente extraña. Volvió a encerrarse en su habitación y se quedo profundamente dormido.

Unos pequeños pellizcos lo despertaron nuevamente, se trataba de Hewdig que estaba ansiosa por despertarle.

-Qué Pasa? Por qué tanto alborto?

-Parece que te quiso advertir que había entrado a tu habitación.

Harry se sobresalto y se puso rápidamente las gafas, era el mismo chico extraño que había sido amable con él. Desgraciadamente para él, se le había caído su varita debajo de la cama y no podía alcanzarla así que trato de ganar tiempo.

-Como demonios entraste aquí?

- En realidad no fue fácil, tuve que poner a dormir a las personas que te vigilaban. Empezaban a sospechar que quería hablar contigo.

-de que hablas, no había nadie vigilándome-dijo ya algo nervioso Harry, si era cierto lo que decía el chico, había tenido que poner a dormir a los magos del Orden de Fénix, y eso no era bueno.

-Pues si, estaban bien escondidos pero era fácil detectarlos, Por cierto buscas esto?-le dijo enseñándole su varita.

- Acaso eres un mortifago.

-Mmmm no, no lo creo. Pero vamos quita esa expresión de miedo, no vengo hacerte daño, solo quería hablar contigo.

- No eres un seguidor de Voldemort?.

-No, no se ni siquiera quien es. Vengo a hablarte de algo más importante, Harry Potter

-Más importante? Estás loco. Qué mas puede ser importante que un maniático que quiere apoderarse del mundo.

-Otro maniático que quiera destruirlo y no solo a este mundo, si no a otros universos.

-No se de que estas hablando, será mejor que te vayas o gritare para q venga la policía.

-Mira vamos a calmarnos, se que lo que te dije suena fantasioso, pero mira después de todo tú eres alguien que también usas magia, no veo porque dudas lo que te digo. Toma tu varita, para que veas no quiero hacerte daño.

Harry tomo su varita rápidamente y apunto amenazadoramente al chico, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-No creo que sea buena idea, después de todo yo te saco algo de ventaja- apareciendo aparentemente de la nada, un gran báculo en forma del sol y de la luna, mientras que un gran circulo dorado aparecía en el suelo, una sonrisa modesta ilumino su cara.

Aunque el báculo era mucho más grande que la varita, Harry no bajo la retaguardia, realmente no sabía que hacer después de todo el tipo no lo había lastimado antes y le había devuelto la varita, pero aun así no estaba completamente convencido. Decidió jugársela y bajo lentamente la varita.

- Muy bien yo baje ya mis armas, baja la tuya y hablemos.

El chico desapareció su báculo. Fue entonces cuando una criatura negra entro por la ventana del cuarto era un especie de gato con alas de mariposa, Hedgiw se sobresalto y Harry se sorprendió más cuando este hablo.

-Amo lindo, se aproximan problemas. Un viejo poderoso ha llegado y no se ve muy contento. Quiere q me transforme.

-No spin, recuerda que no estamos aquí para pelear.

La puerta del cuarto de Harry, se abrió de sopetón y por ella entro, el director de Howgarts y, efectivamente no se le veía muy contento, señalando con su varita al intruso exigió saber el porque de su presencia.

- ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?.

-Con que usted es Albus Dumbledore, vaya lo que dicen de usted es cierto. Lo siento pero me temo que tengo que reservarme esa información.

Detrás de Dumbledore entro los demás integrantes de La Orden del fénix y los entrañables amigos de Harry; Hermione y Ron.

-como se enteraron tan rápido?.-pregunto harry.

-la guardia que tenias se tenia que reportar cada dos horas, al no hacerlo Dumbledore sospecho algo y venimos de inmediato.-contesto Hermione

-Quien demonios eres y porque estabas molestando a Harry-pregunto el padre de Ron, Arthur Weasley.

-Disculpe, pero no lo estaba molestando y tampoco le puedo dar esa información.

- De seguro te envió el que no tiene que ser nombrado? Dijo acusatoriamente Ron y todos los demás magos, sostuvieron más firmante su varita apuntándole.

-No,no me envió el q no se tiene que nombrar.

-Entonces si no lo hizo él, quien te envió-pregunto Dumbledore.

-Fui yo, abuelo…- dijo una chica cubierta por una capa, que estaba parada en la puerta.

FIN CAPITULO UNO.

****


End file.
